gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan theories
Any theories put forth by fans, can be listed here. Izumi gets back in the game by DreamUser:Dream Focus Focus Although loving the game, Izumi had to use a hundred points and exit from it, when his parents moved away for awhile. He found Nishi's website, and the game seemed familiar, he desperately wanting back in. He finds a way to return to Tokyo, talks to Kurono at his place, mentioning he saw his name on the website. Kurono gets a warning buzz from Gantz, who hears someone talking about the game. He then recognizes Izumi. Nishi's website is taken down, apparently by Gantz. At that time none of the current Tokyo team has gotten the hundred point menu, or even close. The current team is only Kurono, everyone else having died. Gantz states he is tired of getting such weak hunters, and sends Izumi a sphere on how to get back in the game. Did Gantz tell him just to go out and randomly kill people? Or when he asked him to kill some strong hunters to bring over, did he hope he'd shoot up a military academy, or a martial arts dojo? That would've made more sense. Izumi of course doesn't like competition, not trying to help the new people survive, even punching Kurono to keep him from helping people(or perhaps to stop him from telling people this was the guy that shot them). He ignores the rest and runs off to find the boss, it where most of the points are gotten. Is very agitated to find Kurono got so many points from that mission. So it is possible he deliberately tried to just get random people, not wanting competition. Or he just didn't understand Gantz's instructions? Gantz anime ending by LiancoZ I have spoke to some people about Gantz and the ending of the anime comes up alot some people think that Gantz had finally learnt not to play with human lives and sent him back to the train station and let Kurono pick his own path. One to fight the train and win or second: Kurono could walk off and go back to human life. Evidence to back up these theories is flawed and lacking. Another theory was that Gantz is toying around with Kurono to make him go insane. There are a few more but I won't go on. I don't know where these come from. I just thought Gantz sent him back because it was a nice way to round things up and to have the final fight with the train that has been haunting him. I don't know. What do you people think- if you read this at all. :Remember, the anime was produced faster than the manga. Since they didn't have any material to use after the temple mission, they had to make something up. There were 5 more episodes they had to do to finish the series. So they introduced new characters, and made an excuse for a fight event, then ended it with a lame happy ending where Kurono was back alive again. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah I know that, it was just that someone was trying to defend the ending *BANG* sequence and think of a way to make people think the ending wasn't that bad even though lots of fans think the ending was pretty rubbish thats just an example of a optimist or fanboy or something I don't know :D